Mad Lords
The Mad Lords were among the most powerful individual entities that lurked within The Mad World. Having been dormant for just over a century, their powers were sought after by The Lich, who wanted to steal the power from them for his own campaign against Lilith. Their origins are unknown, but it is believed and accepted as truth that they rose to power in the time of Lilith's first inprisonment. They maintained balance amongst the diabolical realm, as well as establishing themseleves as supreme rulers of their own domains. Together, their goal was to overthrow Lilith, free Shadow, and in doing so, unleash an age of Darkness upon the mortal world. Abyss Abyss was the Mad Lord of The Dark Void, a seemingly endless black expanse of nothingness, located down a well in the center of the town of Black Watch where he reigns. Abyss appeared to lack much of a physical form, appearing only as a mighty purple eye within the void, with two smaller ones that floated around the larger. Carrion Carrion was the Mad Lord of The Festering Hive, a massive, buzzing connection of tunnels and insect hives in a heavily entangled forest. Carrion was a black beetle no larger than a pebble, but could grow larger by devouring decaying flesh, to the point of being the size of a bear. Upon mass consumption of carrion, his true form was revealed, that of a gigantic sized undead, bipedal, insectoid like creature. Doom Doom was the Mad Lord of The Crystal Lake Graveyard, as well as master of Crystal Lake Manor. The graveyard itself was hidden beneath the waters of the lake, with the manor resting upon the island in the center. Doom was a mighty undead, skeletal dragon, being one of the largest of the Mad Lords as well as the more powerful ones. Dread Dread is the Mad Lord of massive Lake Dread, and is one of only three still active. Dread is by far the largest of all the Mad Lords, being even larger than Carrion and Doom combined. Dread's appearance has yet to fully be revealed, but he is an absolute titanic leviathan of the depths, with a fin that is 100 feet high, and a mouth so large he ''literally ''ate an entire town. Havoc Havoc was the Mad Lord of The Pit, a hellish hole of spikes and carnage. Havoc was one of the more dangerous of the Mad Lords, being an extremely violent being capable of mass wanton destruction. His appearance was vaguely humanoid with purple tinted flesh, being very tall and lanky with very long and deadly claws, and had a maw filled with many razor sharp teeth. Legion Legion was the Mad Lord of The Black Beyond, a as of yet unseen location within The Mad World that is said to be its own equivelant of the realm of the dead. Legion is a dark rider, appearing very similar to the ghouls of The Damned, and rides atop a dark specter steed. While not the most powerful, Legion is credited with being the most dangerous Mad Lord of all. Lost Lost is the Mad Lord of The Silent Woods, a constantly shifting and eerily quiet forest where those who venture in are never seen again. Lost herself cared very little for the campaign of her kin, and is the most human looking in appearance of them all. She is a pale skinned, thin woman with flowing black hair, with an almost ghostly aura around her. Nathan Jints The newest soul to be twisted and ascend to the status of Mad Lord, is none other than Nathan himself. It is currently unknown how this happened, or what his intentions are. He has reassumed his Diabolique name of Mini, and is the Mad Lord of The Dark Carnival, a malevolent and twisted fair and the old haunting grounds of his troupe. Nightmare Nightmare was the Mad Lord of The Black Citadel, an enormous dark castle that was located above in the nightmarish sky of the Mad World. Nightmare commonly took upon the appearance of a decrepit statue of a woman, moving about in macabre, marionette like fashion. Her true form is that of a huge, winged black shadow. The Hangman The Hangman was the Mad Lord of The Nooses, a dense and dark forest with bodies strung about their neck hanging from the trees. Clad in the same armor of the Master General he wore on the day of his death, Gavin was among the first to ascend to the status of Mad Lord, and keeps the noose around his neck as a constant reminder of what he considers a grand betrayal. Trauma Trauma was the Mad Lord of The Temple of Torment, an unholy site devoted to the pain and suffering of others, hidden in the center of a massive maze. A gigantic figure of a demonic looking race, Trauma was tall enough to step on average sized mortals, had large horns on his head, but had a very distinct pair of very large, powerful, deadly wings, which were actually formed upside down. Trauma was known as the most powerful of all the Mad Lords. Vile Vile was the Mad Lord of The Cesspools, a putrid, extensively befouled and corrupt bog that defiles one's very soul. Vile was an enormous and long black serpent like creature with legs, and three sets of jaws within each other. Vile was very dangerous; while he avoided physical confrontation, he infected others, turning them into his mindless slaves. Category:Mad Lord Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Faction